


Shark☆Bite!

by iwatobiaquarium (daleked)



Series: sharkbait week [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2646929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daleked/pseuds/iwatobiaquarium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke is the one who plays the guitar and looks devastatingly attractive while singing about one night stands and the loneliness of living in a big city.</p>
<p>So it's down Rin to communicate with Haru, the taciturn artist designing the cover of <em>Shark☆Bite!</em>'s upcoming album.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shark☆Bite!

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my best to stick with the prompt, but got caught up explaining the backstory and all. Also, if you haven't heard SSK's VA singing you are missing out. JUST SAYING.

Sousuke is the musical one in the band. Rin is just the manager and the backup singer in their two-man band  _Shark☆Bite!_  while trying to maintain his day job as a doctor.

Rin takes the morning shift while Rei covers the afternoon one in their private clinic, and above all things he is grateful to Rei for not ever asking Rin to cover his shifts.  _Sousuke_  is the one who plays the guitar and looks devastatingly attractive while singing about one night stands and the loneliness of living in a big city.

So it's down Rin to communicate with Haru, the taciturn artist designing the cover of their upcoming album.

'What do you think?' Haru asks, holding up a doodle of a grey shark and a whale shark with guitars slung around their bodies. Rin laughs as he holds it up, marvelling at the lines.

He points to the bigger shark. 'Sousuke looks really serious here, even as a shark.' Haru stares at Rin.

'That  _is_  how he looks.' Rin is distressingly attracted to Haru's uncomprehending stare, and has to clear his throat to pretend he isn't. Not at all. Nope, nada, all aboard and on lockdown.

+

After a morning of sniffling kids and worried mothers, Rin is leaving the clinic when one of his favourite patients and her mother catches up. He picks Mami up when she reaches her plump little arms for him, and bounces her as she giggles and sneezes on his shirt. Her mother Naoko follows sedately, but when they're parting ways and Rin has to hand Mami back to her she smiles and thanks him warmly.

'Oh, Matsuoka-sensei? Are you by any chance... Rin from  _Shark☆Bite!_ the band?' He starts in surprise, eyes wide, and she giggles.

'I knew it! Sorry, I really like the band-- but you look so different with glasses and a ponytail at work!' Mami makes an attempt to grab Rin again and Naoko hefts her out of reach. 'Sorry about Mami, she likes you as much as I do, it seems. Goodbye, Matsuoka-sensei!'

Rin leaves smiling, but a little down the road he catches sight of Haru standing outside his house. He quickens his step a little and Haru tilts his head.

'Was that your girlfriend?'

Rin turns bright red.

'No! Just a patient. I-I'm a doctor. That's my day job.'

Haru scrutinises him. 'You're not with Sousuke either?'

'No!' Rin can't decide if he's scandalised or horrified by this. 'No,I'm  _not_  with Sousuke! I'm single, there's no one in my life.'

'Oh.' Haru jiggles his portfolio file nervously while Rin digs around his bag, trying to get his keys out. 'Would you like to go on a date, then?'

Rin drops his keys.

+

When Sousuke gets famous enough, Rin quits his job as Sousuke's manager and lets his sister take over. Gou works for a prominent talent agency and is only happy to have Sousuke on board, promising Rin that she will take good care of him and not let him have too many caloric beverages a week. ('His body is part of his image,' Gou insists, and Rin gives in because she would know best.)

On Rin's last day as Sousuke's manager, they throw a party in the penthouse of a hotel overlooking the Rainbow Bridge. Rin is gazing out of the window at the view when hands clap over his eyes and he inhales sharply.

'What sort of sight are you seeing now?' Haru asks, and it takes all of Rin's willpower not to turn around and kiss him in full view of the others. Haru is remaining on board as the artist in charge of all   _Shark☆Bite!_  merchandise, and Rin wonders if this means the end of their relationship. They don't see each other all that much to begin with, and now that Rin's going to devote himself full-time to the clinic-

Rin doesn't want to think about it.

'I see a shining,' he says, and stops because there's a lump in his throat and his eyes feel wet. 'Haru, let go.' Haru's palms come away damp and Rin turns around, trying to pretend he wasn't just crying. Haru peers into Rin's eyes, worried, and Rin is afraid it's going to turn into full-blown tears at some point when Haru takes his hand.

And then there's a ring on his finger, and Haru looks dead serious.

'You see a shining,' Haru says confidently. 'And I see a future.  _Our_  future, Rin.'

And it turns out that, yeah, Rin does cry at his own going-away party, and Sousuke makes fun of him for being a crybaby, but Rin leaves the suite the next morning with a ring on his finger. 

And Haru ducks his head and smiles when Gou calls him brother-in-law, even as Sousuke splutters in disbelief off to the side.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to know what you thought of this.


End file.
